superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is a timeline, or a chronology of events that took place in the Super Friends universe, and related universes.Some of the dates given are based upon real life history, whether they were mentioned or not, others are completely conjectural. The Distant Past 17,999,998,029 BC The first Humanoid beings were created on Urgrund. At this period of time, Urgrund was known as the First World. 14,999,998,029 BC By this time, the natives of Urgrund attained godhood. This became the beginning of a new era, and Urgund was now known as the Second World, also known as God World. They had reached physical perfection, and this was the beginning of a new age of cultural and scientific advancement. 9,999,998,040 BC The Maltusian civilization on Maltus was at it's scientific peak. Over time, Maltusian colonists settle on other worlds, and become the ancestors of many new species, such as the Oans, Leprechauns and Controllers. Although many descendants of the Maltusians still exist even aeons later, the original Maltusian race is believed to be long extinct. 4,999,998,029 BC After three billion years of peace, war finally falls upon God World. This leads to the destruction of the planet, which is split in two, one half eventually becoming New Genesis, and the other Apokolips. This is the beginning of the era known as the Third World. The explosion of this world is what seeded other worlds throughout the cosmos, although Earth was located in another dimension, the explosion was so mighty that it seeded Earth as well, giving it the potential to create gods on Earth and other worlds this Godwave came into contact with. This energy wave also gave races from various planets, Earth especially, the potential for superhuman abilities. The era known as the Fourth World began when the natives of New Genesis and Apokolips became the New Gods, attaining godhood just like their ancestors during the days of old. 252,000,000 BC The Mesozoic age begins on Earth. 70,000,000 BC Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive here to stop Doctor Wells from escaping into the past.As seen in Elevator To Nowhere. 66,000,000 BC The Mesozoic age ends this year. (approximately) 998,019 BC Ibac time travels to this year and establishes a fortress there. And he brings the Marvel Family to this time period with a book, which when opened, can penetrate the timestream.As seen in Best Seller. Black Manta and Giganta lure Aquaman and Apache Chief to a time barrier to trap them in this prehistoric era where they are being attacked by a giant Water dinosaur. 48,000 BC Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him an incredible intellect and immortality.This is conjecture based on the events in the comics. 28,000 BC The species known as the Submen are the dominant race on Earth, ruling over primitive humans. Eventually, a revolt occurs, and the Submen's rule ends. They become extinct, all but one, King Kull, who survives in suspended animation.This date is conjecture, based upon the date given in DC Comics. 18,034 BC The Ice Age occurs around this time. The last of the ice ages of the days of old. As the Earth begins to warm up, the Icemen, a race of Earthlings begin to gradually die out, to the extent that there is only one left by 1966.This date is taken from the fact that the Ice Age supposedly happened about 20,000 years ago. The episode that referenced the Ice Age, The Abominable Iceman, was set in 1966, so subtracting 20,000 years from 1966 makes it this year. Just conjecture of course but close enough. 8006 BC The Kherubim/Daemonite War rages in outer space, as two spacecraft from both sides of the war are locked in combat, and crashland on Earth.As told in Dark Blade Falling. 7610 BC The Great Deluge occurs this year, when Atlantis sinks below the sea. Although most Atlantean culture is lost forever, Poseidonis and a few other cities survive the destruction of the continent.The date is conjecture based on the comics. 3019 BC In Egypt, Shazam uses his magic to give Teth-Adam incredible powers. He then becomes Black Adam, who eventually goes rogue, and Shazam has him banished to the End of the Universe. Somewhere around this time, a bunch of time traveling superheroes from various time periods all team-up and become a team known as the Freedom Force. Their headquarters is the Valley of Time, located near the Nile River in Africa.As seen in The Freedom Force. 58 BC The Gallic Wars begin this year.Conjecture, based on info from the real world and the Gen 13 (film). 52 BC The Siege of Alesia takes place this year.As mentioned in Gen 13 (film). 1st century 5 AD The Apostle Paul is born in Asia Minor. 17 AD Saint Timothy is born in Asia Minor. 33 AD Jesus Christ is crucified in Jerusalem. 62 AD Paul writes his First Epistle to Timothy. 67 AD The Apostle Paul dies in Rome. 97 AD Saint Timothy dies in Macedonia. 5th century The Middle Ages begin this century. Sometime during the late 5th century, King Arthur becomes king of Camelot. Merlin becomes King Arthur's court magician. And not long later he joins the time traveling Freedom Force.This seems to indicate that he would have had to time travel back to the time of Ancient Egypt, which was where and when the Freedom Force were stationed. 6th century 500 AD Green Lantern and Samurai are transported to this year by Sinestro and Captain Cold. Superboy time travels to this century and faces Merlin, who is jealous of his superpowers. 12th century The Incas civilization is born out of a tribe in South America. 13th century 1265 Dante Alighieri is born in Italy. 14th century 1308 Dante Alighieri writes Inferno, the first part of the epic poem known as The Divine Comedy. 1321 Dante Alighieri dies this year. 1346 The Black Death begins this year, presumably in Asia. 1350 The Black Death ends this year in Europe, only after claiming the lives of anywhere from 75 to 200 million people. 15th century The Middle Ages end this century. 1452 The Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction begins this year.This date is reached based on the fact that in Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part One), it was the 532nd Annual Intergalactic Underworld Auction.' 16th century '''1564' William Shakespeare is born in England.This is common knowledge to real-life history. 1572 John Donne is born in London, England. 17th century In North America, the historical period known as the Old West begins. Sometime this century, the last of the Incas are wiped out. Sometime this century, Vandal Savage takes on the identity of Blackbeard.Conjecture based on the comics universe. 1616 William Shakespeare dies this year.This is based upon historical accounts. 1624 Devotions upon Emergent Occasions, written by John Donne, is published. 1631 John Donne dies in London, England. 1642 Isaac Newton is born in England. 1667 Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive via time travel to this year and find themselves face to face with Blackbeard.This was established in the episode Elevator To Nowhere. 1673 The town of Happy Harbor is settled in Rhode Island. 18th century 1727 Isaac Newton dies this year. 1759 Robert Burns, writer of the poem To A Mouse, is born in Scotland. 1776 Wonder Woman and the Atom arrive via time travel to this year and find themselves in the middle of the Revolutionary War and meet George Washington. 1796 Robert Burns dies this year. 1799 Mary Howitt is born in England. 19th century 1809 Edgar Allan Poe is born on January 19. Abraham Lincoln is born on February 12. 1835 James Craddock is born. 1836 Hudson University is established in the town of New Carthage. 1848 The California Gold Rush begins this year. The Forty-niners were natives of California that were involved in the efforts of locating gold. 1861 The American Civil War begins this year.This year was never given, but is conjecture based upon the real life date. 1863 In November 19, the famous Gettysburg Address is spoken by Abraham Lincoln in the town of Gettysburg.As implied in Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. 1865 The book, Alice in Wonder Land is published. 1871 James Craddock is sentenced to death. 1874 A group of Texas Rangers pursue a group of killers, but once they track them down to Bryant's Gap, they are all gunned down by the killers. Only one ranger survives, and a Native-American named Tonto finds him and nurses him back to health, and tells him : "Others dead...you lone ranger now.As established in the Lone Ranger franchise. Harry Houdini is born this year. 1888 In Metropolis, a man named Doctor Morpheus creates a machine that can give him the abilities of animals, and he uses his powers to stalk and murder, and strike terror into the hearts of the people of the city. Eventually, the people decide to band together against him, and in the process, Metropolis was nearly burned to the ground, leaving only ruins left. Sometime later, the old buildings were paved over and new ones were built over it. Mary Howitt dies this year. 1890 Larry Huber is born this year. He was apparently not a well liked man, and when he dies in '78, "Good riddance" is written on his tombstone in Gotham City, although this may have been a joke.As established in Superfriends: Rest in Peace. 1890s Cyrus Gold is murdered, and his body is thrown into Slaughter Swamp. There, his body is rejuvenated by an ancient Monolith from the center of the Earth. During this century, in London, Sherlock Holmes becomes a famous consulting detective and helps the detectives from Scotland Yard on a number of cases. His sidekick was the famous physician known as John Watson. 1899 Scalphunter dies this year.Conjecture based upon the events in the DC Comics Universe. 20th century 1906 The first Grand Prix is held in France. 1910 The period known as the Old West in North America comes to an end. 1912 The Titanic strikes an iceberg and sinks under the water. 1926 Harry Houdini dies this year in Michigan. 1930s The Scarlet Cyclone begins his career as one of the first superheroes in modern times.Conjecture based upon the information in The Challenge and The Roast. 1939 World War II begins this year.Historical accounts. 1940 Kal-El is born in Kryptonopolis on the planet Krypton, to Jor-El and Lara. Bruce Wayne is born in Gotham City to Thomas and Martha Wayne. 1941 In 1941 Princess Diana is molded from clay by Hippolyta and granted life by the goddess Aphrodite. Jor-El learns that Krypton is going to explode, so he places his infant son in a rocket ship and blasts it off toward earth. When Zor-El learns that Krypton is doomed, he encases his hometown of Argo City in a giant dome, and when Krypton finally explodes, it is protected by the dome, and blown off into space. Not long later, Kal-El lands on Earth, in the city of Smallville, where he is found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark Kent. 1948 In Gotham City, after watching a Robin Hood film, Thomas and Martha Wayne, along with their young son Bruce, walk home, taking a short cut through an alley, where they are confronted by a mugger. The two adults are gunned down in front of the young boy. This becomes known as the Park Row tragedy. Not long later, Bruce makes a vow to avenge his parents by fighting crime. 1954 The Army–McCarthy hearings occur this year. During this period, a number of superheroes retire, prompting the United States Government to bring back the Suicide Squad.As seen in The Atlas of the DC Universe. 1955 Dick Grayson is born to John and Mary Grayson. 1956 Clark Kent takes on the duo identity of Superboy, and becomes a superhero. 1957 Hul, Logar and Rom-lok (from 1983) travel back in time to this year to kill Superboy while he's still young and has yet to grow to become Superman. However, Superman and Green Lantern go back in time to rescue Superman's young counterpart. Late 1950's Lex Luthor loses all his hair due to a mistake by Superboy. From then on he vows to be Superman’s greatest enemy. Early 1960's The period known as the Swinging Sixties begins in London, England. It is during this time that the Free love movement begins.As seen in One-Dimensional Goodness: The Super Friends and the Good Old Days. Princess Diana comes to America to help fight in the war (perhaps this war is the Vietnam War, which lasted from 1959 to April, 30 1975). Bayou Jack fights in the Vietnam War. 1962 Dr. Erdel is working on a communication device, with the hope of making contact with extraterrestrial life. Upon its first use, he realizes that he had inadvertently created a teleportation beam. Amazingly, this device pulls J'onn J'onzz to Earthin his martian form. The shock of the encounter kills Dr. Erdel and leaves J'onn with no method of returning home. J'onn J'onzz soon decides to use his powers to fit in, adopting a human-like appearance and calling himself "John Jones". He joins the police force, and becomes a detective in Apex City. 1963 On November 22, the Kennedy assassination occurs in Dallas, Texas. 1964 The hurricane known as Hurricane Hilda strikes the Gulf of Mexico region. Mid to Late 60's By the mid 60’s many superheroes began to surface, fighting crime and supervillains within their own respective territories. Clark Kent comes to Metropolis to take on the identity of Superman. In Gotham City, Batman had emerged. From the undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Aquaman arose and began protecting the seven seas with his pal Aqualad. Other heroes including the Atom, Green Lantern, the Flash, in Central City, and Hawkman in Midway City soon begin to emerge as well. 1966 J'onn J'onzz''is able to briefly make contact with his home planet Mars and his parents. 1968 Professor Hillbrand is believed to be killed in a deep-sea diving accident off Point Gander.As seen in Dr. Pelagian's War. In 68’, before they were the SuperFriends, a few future members joined forces and called themselves the Justice League of America. J'onn J'onzz, who now was fighting crime in his green-skinned form, wanted to become a 'full-time' member of the newly formed Justice League. To do this successfully, he needed to be freed from his alter-ego John Jones. He decides to fake his death and join the Justice League. This initial Justice League lineup was also the same as the Earth-One universe. It included seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Over the next two years Green Arrow, Zatanna, Black Canary and several others were added to the roster. The Justice League begin operating from a secret cave outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Late 1969 After a year of being a team (1969), the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. Teenager Snapper Carr was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first [[Junior SuperFriends Member |Junior Justice League Member]]. Batman takes on a sidekick, who takes the identity of Robin. 1970 On April 3rd, Jonas Marks' son Dennisis born. 1971 James Craddock comes back to life as a ghost. The Martian Manhunter leaves Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world. In late 1971, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, a group of the Leaguers gathered together and decide to call themselves Superfriends. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. The name stuck for years, and over time, the name Superfriends was used to describe all members of the Justice League of America. The founding members of the Justice League's Superfriends organization consisted of Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai. 1972 Superman and Wonder Woman return Gentleman Ghost to the grave. The team moves their headquarters from the secret cave to the Hall of Justice, located in Gotham City. The Hall was equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system (TroubAlert). They maintained a relationship with important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, who often alerted the ''SuperFriendsto various global threats, including alien invasions. Early on, the weekly meetings only consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman and Robin. Early 1973 It was not long before their volunteer organization expanded and they added Marvin White and Wendy Harris, to the Junior SuperFriends. King Plasto steals the research notes and diagrams for FRERP from the U.S. Government agency known as GREPS.The episode mentioned it happened "one year ago." Mid 1970's Sometime in the mid 70’s, the Super Friends faced their greatest “challenge” when they encountered a collaboration of villains known as the Legion of Doom. Led by criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, these super-villains sought for nothing less than total domination of the planet Earth. To accomplish this objective however, they first had to vanquish the Super Friends. They also brought in another hero unique to this reality, Apache Chief. Luthor and his allies, which included such notable villains as Brainiac, Bizarro, Grodd and Sinestro, often used highly advanced weapons and devices to capture the Super Friends, but invariably, the heroes always triumphed. By 1979, after countless battles, the Legion of Doom eventually dissolved. 1977 Gleekis hatched. Two teenage twin mutants from the planet Exxor arrive on Earth to help the SuperFriends battle the evil Grax. They are eventually adopted by Professor Nichols, and become the trainees of the SuperFriends, replacing Marvin White and Wendy Harris. Marvin went on to study at Ivy University, while Wendy moved to Paradise Island to attend an Amazon university to continue her training. A jester-like incarnation of the Toyman emerged, replacing Winslow Schott. The Hall of Justice is relocated to Metropolis. 1979 In 1979, Luthor breaks out of jail. He will plague the SuperFriends for the next 5 years. Plastic Man began working for a government agency assigned to tracking down and defeating bizarre criminal organizations. He was partnered with fellow agent and girlfriend, Penny – whom he later married. Later, they were joined by their son, Baby Plas. He also had bumbling Hawaiian sidekick named Hula-Hula. 1984 Firestorm joins the Justice League. The SuperFriends meet Darkseid. 1985 The SuperFriends name seems to no longer be in use for the Justice League, now they are simply referred to as "The Super Powers Team." Although hesitant at first, Cyborg eventually makes the decision to join the Justice League. 1988 By this year, Lex Luthor is now no longer a criminal in the public eye, as he has lead the public to believe he has reformed. He founds LexCorp, and amasses a great deal of wealth. This proves to make Superman's life even more miserable, as he is unable to prove that Luthor is still a criminal. 1991 J.T. and Delbert meet the Swamp Thing. 21st century 2000 This year, and the rest of the century is chronicled in the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. 25th century Booster Gold and his sidekick Skeets time travels back to the 20th century to become superheroes, and eventually members of the Justice League of America. Booster also becomes a good friend of Blue Beetle. 27th century J. Quiggly Bent creates a robot that he takes back in time to use to con a tribal race on the island of Borea into giving their sacred black pearl to him. 30th century By this century, the human race have colonized many solar systems throughout the galaxy. Humans are among many races native to the interstellar nation known as the United Planets. One human named Zandor and his wife settle on the planet Quasar, where they raise their son to live a more simple primitive life free from the complications of modern technology. Space Ghost begins his career as an interstellar superhero. Other superheroes in space during this era are the Teen Force and Space Mutts, and on Earth, the world is protected by the Legion of Super-Heroes. 2977 The JLA and the JSA are teleported to this year by the evil wizard Mordru.As seen in Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147. 2979 Space Ghost recruits sidekicks: Jan, Jace and Blip. 2980 Space Ghost gets a new Phantom Cruiser.As seen in Space Stars. 40th century 3977 Superman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl time travel to this year to rescue a time warped scientist and bring him back to the present. 3984 The Legion of Doom time travel to this year and conquer the earth of this era, with the help of a subhuman cave dwelling race called the Barlocks, who help them overthrow earth's capitol city. But eventually the Super Friends travel to this year and defeat the Legion. 64th century By this time, stage magic is obsolete, and so Abra Kadabra travels back to the 20th century and becomes a supervillain in Central City. 71st century 7000 This year was chronicled in the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. 120th century 11,978 Superman, Flash and Green Lantern time travel to this year and find the book A History of the Earth from the Year 2000 to 7000. External Links * Timeline of the DC Universe at Wikipedia.org References